SadConfusedHelp
by cerenity
Summary: After having someone close to me go through an eating disorder, I felt the need to write this. Please R&R. You can't say you hate it unitl you read it...then you can. lol.
1. Intro

**_OKAY SORRY, I HAVE TO REPOST THIS FROM THE BEGINING CAUSE IM A MORON AND UH, YEAH, SO HERE'S THE STORY AGAIN._**

Title: sadconfusedhelp

rating: pg13  
author: me  
disclaimer: I only own Kayla  
distribution: you want it, ask  
authors notes: I think this is a very important story for everyone to read, its not a story I enjoy writing but its something that needs to be written and read by everyone, so please read it and tell me what you think, even if it's not that good at the moment. Also there IS a roster split, everyone that's on RAW at this moment is on RAW and everyone that is on Smackdown is on Smackdown.

INTRO:

**_145.145.145...fat!_**

Those words kept echoing throughout the blue hair, green eyed beauty. Well she couldn't be beautiful if she was fat, so she was the ugly monstrosity with multi changing hair color and eyes that had **_FAT_** echoing in her mind as she tried on a denim skirt and white flowing top.

"Gross." she said disgusted as she tore off the outfit and put something else on. For some reason, it seemed like fate didn't want her to go to that meeting she had in twenty minutes. But 3 pairs of shorts, a pair of capri's, 7 skirts, 5 pairs of pants, 2 dresses and 15 tops later, she was able to settle on a pair of black D.C. shoes, black cargo bondage, extra baggy, pants, and a black top with the words _"Im upset today, leave me alone." _written in silver glitter.

"Guess it will do, for now anyways." she sighed as she grabbed her keys and portfolio and headed out the door of her beautiful inherited house, and into her awaiting black four door, extended cab, Ford F250. What could she say? Black was a slimming color. Especially on her and her _"thunder thighs_, which happened to be the only reason why she wore pants on this hot summer day instead of shorts.

But enough of that, she had exactly 13 minutes to get to her meeting with her future employer, or she could kiss this chance of an awesome job.....goodbye.

Okay end of intro.


	2. No chance

Title: sadconfusedhelp

rating: pg13  
author: me  
disclaimer: I only own Kayla  
distribution: you want it, ask  
authors notes: I think this is a very important story for everyone to read, its not a story I enjoy writing but its something that needs to be written and read by everyone, so please read it and tell me what you think, even if it's not that good at the moment. Also there IS a roster split, everyone that's on RAW at this moment is on RAW and everyone that is on Smackdown is on Smackdown.

CHAPTER 2

"Kayla, you look absolutely stunning today, please take a seat. Vince, this is Kayla, the one I was telling you about. Kayla, this is Vince McMahon." introduced Jim Ross as he ushered Kayla into a seat as she used all her strength, NOT to growl her opinions about how he said she looked stunning. She gained a fucking pound, how could he say she was stunning?!

"Hello." she smiled towards Vince as Jim took a seat next to her.

"Hello." smiled Vince warmly.

"Sorry we're late. Steph thought she was fat again." said a younger man walking into the room with a bickering young woman behind him.

"Hello Shane, Stephanie. And you're not by no means, fat Stephanie. Now will you two please take a seat so we can begin." instructed Vince as the two found seats in the room and got situated. "Kayla, these are my children. Shane and Stephanie. Guys, this is Kayla."

"Hello." the two smiled warmly at the nervous blue haired woman.

"Hello." smiled Kayla as she griped her portfolio with a death grip, feeling like the only thing the 4 others in the room were looking at, was her fat, so she quickly sat straight up, sucking in her stomach as she did so.

"Okay lets get this meeting started, shall we?" asked Vince as all the other occupants in the room nodded their heads yes. "Good."

Kayla nervously cleared her throat before speaking up. "Um, here's my portfolio Mr. McMahon. It has all my recent designs, along with a few things from a couple of years ago." she said pointing out some things to him in the manila folder as she reached across the desk a bit, as did Stephanie, to get a look at the fashion designs.

"Wow, those are awesome!" gushed Stephanie. "I bet you would look great in those outfits."

"I did." said Kayla quietly as she sat back in her plush leather seat, that she occupied while Stephanie sent her a questioning look before shrugging it off as her father handed her the folder, causing her to sit back down as well and admire the wonderful designs that came from the young woman sitting next to her.

"I won't lie to you Kayla, those designs are wonderful, but I didn't call you in here so you could be our newest fashion designer like J.R. said." said Vince as Kayla looked to J.R confused as he shrugged his shoulders and sent her an apologetic smile.

"Um, okay. What did you call me in here for?" asked Kayla as she turned back to Vince.

"For this." said Shane as he turned on the TV he was sitting next too, and pressed play.

Before it could register in Kayla's mind, Stephanie spoke up. "Hey you look awesome in that outfit! Did you design it? And wow, look at the major air you got from that moonsault!" she gushed as Kayla watched the tape in horror, wondering how they got this tape of her from over 3 years ago. Wrestling.

"W-where did you get that tape from? I thought I burned all my wrestling stuff." she said as she looked away from the TV., hurt.

"A friend passed it on." said J.R as Kayla abruptly stood up from her seat. "Sorry but he said this would be the only way to get you here, and we really need some talented women wrestlers."

"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon. I don't wrestle anymore, and I have no clue why you would want an ugly fat heffer like me anyways. Sorry to waste your time. But I can't wrestle." she said opening the door to leave, but stopped the minute the door opened. "Oh shit." she said looking between the figure standing in front of her and the four behind her. "Guess I don't have a chance." she mumbled as the mysterious figure walked her back into the office, closing the door behind him.


	3. You know you want it

Thanks yall that responded to this story and like it, and my apologies for havin some short chapters, it seems like the chapters will be a bit short for awhile until like chap 10 or something, sorry. But I still hope you decided to stick with the story in the mean time, so here we go. :)

chapter 3

"I can't believe you! Why the hell would you give them something like that? I told you, I was through with wrestling Shannon, so why on Earth would you give them that?!" said an irate Kayla as she walked down the halls, searching for the parking garage, where her only getaway was located.

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do? You just up and disappear like that, the only way I knew how to get you here, was do this." he said walking side by side with her.

"Well ta-da. You found me, and now I'm the fucking newest member on the Smackdown roster Shannon!"

"Oh, don't even pretend like you're upset with me! You could have said no!"

"I tried too!"

"No one had a gun to your head and threatened you! You may have pretended like you didn't want this job, but deep down you know you wanted this because if you didn't you wouldn't have signed those papers!"

"Whatever."

"Well look on the bright side. I'm here, and you get to start a new era in Smackdown by getting all the other divas to wrestle." he smiled a toothy grin, causing Kayla to get more upset.

"Shannon look at me! I'm a fuckin cow! I'm fat! I'm ugly! And I don't wrestle anymore! I can't!"

"And you know what? You've been saying that shit ever since you got in that fucking car accident! Damn it Kayla, how many time will I have to tell you? You're not fat, you're not ugly, you can wrestle, and when I look at you, I see the same girl that gave her virginity to me, as I did to her! I see the same girl I've loved since the 8th grade when that guy broke your heart! I see the same girl that I was best friends with since we were born, so knock all this fuckin petty shit off! Do you honestly think I'd lie to you?! You're not fat! You're not ugly! And you can wrestle!" he shouted as they came to a stop.

"Whatever Shannon." said Kayla after a couple beats as she climbed into her truck and drove away.

When her truck was no longer in site, Shannon spoke up. "She's here, with me." he smiled "But she's not happy." his smile turning into a frown as he walked away. "Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?" he sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. "This is going to be very interesting." he mumbled before walking into catering.

End, whatcha think?


	4. FAT

chapter 4

**_You're fat. Fat. Fat. F.A.T. FAT!_** her mind screamed as she finished her bagel that she ate in catering. "**_FAT!"_** it screamed as she abruptly got up, threw her trash away, and headed towards the ladies room to do the unthinkable. Throw up. It's not like it was a big deal, she just had to shed some pounds, especially now that she got a bloody contract with the WWE on the Smackdown roster.

She walked into one of the stalls and locked herself in, roughly shoving her middle finger and index finger down her throat, causing her to cough and gag, until the contents of her previous bagel came up, falling into the toilet bowl, empting her already empty and hurt stomach. Sure this was wrong to do, and people died from doing it, but she knew what she was doing, so it didn't matter. As long as she knew when enough was enough, then everything would be okay, and that's what repeated in her mind as she stood up, brushed herself off, flushed the toilet and opened the stall door to come face to face with a worried Stephanie McMahon.

"Oh hi Stephanie." she said wearily as she walked over to the sink and pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste from her purse. "Never know when you're gonna need one." she said trying to laugh the situation off as she started to brush her teeth.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I think it's just pre show jitters or something." she half smiled before spitting up the wash in her mouth and cupped some water in her hand to rinse out her mouth. "Gum?" she offered as she popped a piece in her mouth and put the toothbrush and tooth paste back in her purse.

"No thanks." said Stephanie. "Um I wanted to give you this." she said handing her the manila folder. "These designs are amazing. Did you really used to wear all of them?"

"Yeah." nodded Kayla. "But that's sort of a story for a drunken night." she shrugged as she flipped through the manila folder before closing it and holding onto it tightly. "Well I better go. Bye." she said quickly as she left the restroom.

"Bye." waved Stephanie as the young woman disappeared.

Sorry for the shortness, but hope you like.


	5. Meeting her idol

Oh yeah, Sable is in this story too. Lol. I kinda began this story when she still had a job, so yeah. Lol…hope ya like.

chapter 5

"Hello?" called out Kayla as she stepped into the woman's locker room. "Hello, anyone in here?" she asked as she looked around.

"Hello?" came a voice from the back of the locker room.

"Yeah. Hello?" asked Kayla as she started to go towards the back of the room.

"Hello." smiled a blonde as she appeared from the back, clad in jeans and a baby tee.

"Uh, hi." smiled Kayla nervously as she came face to face with the woman that she adored and looked up to for so many years, Rene Mero, also known to the fans as Sable.

"You must me Kayla. Shannon told me all about you, and you look so much younger than I imagined." she laughed. "Oh, but don't worry, he only said good thinks about you, of course the way he talks about you, you would think you were an angel." she smiled. "Sorry if I'm talking too much. I still get nervous before the show starts and when I get nervous, I talk, a lot." she giggled, causing Kayla to smile a bit more, making her feel a bit more comfortable as she placed her purse and folder down at a table as she sat down. "So welcome to the WWE. I heard you're an awesome designer and kick ass wrestler, who's gonna help shape the women's division here."

"Yeah." Kayla said shyly.

"Oh don't be shy, non of the divas bite, well not hard enough to draw blood anyways." she said shaking her head. "Anyways, I think it's an awesome idea that WWE has decided to do, and Shannon showed me some tapes of you, and let me just say, you are EXACTLY what this brand needs." she smiled not noticing the anger pouring out of Kayla until she spoke.

"I wish Shannon would stop showing those tapes to everyone!" she growled.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't wrestle anymore. And I'm to fat and too ugly to be working here."

"Whoa, you are no where near fat! And you're certainly not ugly! Look at you, you're gorgeous and have wonderful curves! You look perfect!"

"Yeah a perfect piece of shit with curves of fat." she said rolling her eyes.

"Well you're not, so you need to get out of this lil daze you're in, because that will only screw you up." said Rene as she looked the younger woman down with narrow eyes. "Trust me, I know. Anyway, Shannon told me to tell you he wants you to go to his locker room and meet him for something."

Kayla sighed. "See ya later I guess. And nice meeting you." she waved, still upset, as she left the room.

"See ya." said Rene as she went into the bathroom and started to get ready for that night's show.

"RENE!" shouted someone causing her to walk back out from the back to the front where the voice was.

"Hey sorry, but do you know where his locker room is?" asked Kayla.

"Um, try going down the hall and turn right, and I believe it's the first door on the left." she smiled.

Kayla smiled a bit before leaving the room again.

Rene then turned around and headed for the back again, when once again, her name was called. "Yes?" she asked turning around.

"Thanks." smiled Kayla before leaving the room.

"Crazy child." laughed Rene before going to the back to get ready.

How was that? Was it okay?


	6. Damn

chapter 6

KNOCK-KN-

"Uh, hi. Is Shannon in there by a chance?" asked Kayla sweetly as she faced a big monster that was about 20 times her size.

"Shannon." hollered the man she knew as the Undertaker. "Someone's here for you." he said before turning around to be met by a nervous looking young woman with blue hair that caused him to smile. "Come in." he said opening the door for her before leaving her alone in the room.

"Shannon?" she called out as she heard what sounded like running water shutting off, before hearing a voice speak up.

"Just a minute!" he shouted.

"Okay." she called back as she took a seat on one of the benches, leaning against the wall, trying to think of a nice, polite way to yell at Shannon. "Oh my god." she said under her breath the minute he walked in, only wearing a towel to cover his wet, dripping body, or at least to cover his bottom half, so she had a nice good view of his chest.

"Hey." he smiled. "I have something for you, I thought you would want it back." he smiled as he went to his locker and pulled out an outfit, tossing it at her. "Here, go put it on. You can wear it for tonight's show. I already showed Linda and Stephanie and they think it would be great for you to wear." he smiled setting her in a trance.

"Uh, o-okay." she stuttered as she stood up. "Bye." she said leaving the room. "Damn." she sighed, amazed, before heading off to the women's locker room, not even thinking about the fact that Shannon just conned her into wearing an outfit, that she thought she would NEVER wear again, an outfit she thought she burned three years ago. Oh well, it was a mighty damn fine outfit that would make anyone look hot!

Another shorty, sorry, But hope you like non the less.


	7. a lil background info

_Thanks to mistress martin and sockospice for reviewing, glad yall like. And to sockospice, thanks for the lil, well sorta big review. Lol. Um I get what you're saying about showing the physical aspects of the eating disorder world, and ill tell you that that really wont be shown I think until like chapter 17, I know that's sort of far off, but it fits perfect with the setting the main character finds herself in. I still have a long way to go with this story, and this story wont end until everything is shown, and I mean EVERYTHING._

_And Im happy to inform you, that this story will never EVER turn into a "love conquers illness" story. NOT EVEN OVER MY DEAD BODY! This story isn't intended to be a fluffy fic, and it wont be, although I do admit, at some points it will look like it is, but trust me, it wont. I think you'll even be happy with the ending, so yeah. Lol. And to be honest, there's really not a cure for this fic, cause I know some people like to use love for a cure, but an eating disorder is something huge that can't be cured by someones love. No matter what, the person that has an eating disorder will always have a nagging in their mind to throw up or not eat when they get over their temporary thing, and that's what's gonna happen here…..and so I don't give away the ending of the story now, im gonna shut up!_

chapter 7

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Kayla as she ran into Sable.

"Excuse me. Who the hell do you think you are, running into someone like, ME?!" Sable squeaked as she started down the young woman, making her feel uncomfortable, causing her to wrap her trench coat tighter around her, and causing Sable to scoff in disgust. "Sluts these days. What is this world coming too?" she asked as she shook her head and began to walk away.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a slut?!" asked Kayla angered as she tore off her trench coat to show herself in a blue mesh halter top with a black triangle top underneath, a black leather mini skirt, and black and blue combat boots.

"What if I did, skank?!" smirked Sable turning around to be met by a cry of anger, before she saw blue hair flying at her.

"You stupid bitch, I'm no where close to a skank like you are!" screamed Kayla as her and Sable fought on the floor.

"Bitch!" yelled Sable as trainers pulled her and Kayla apart.

"Come get some whore!" shouted Kayla as she was pulled one way as Sable was pulled the other.

".....And cut! That was wonderful girls!" said the director walking off, leaving the two to wind down.

"Oh man that was awesome." smiled Kayla in a rush.

"It was, and I am completely in love with your outfit. Where did you buy it?" asked Rena.

Before it could register in Kayla's mind that Shannon talked her into wearing the outfit that Rena loved, Shannon popped up.

"She designed it a couple years ago." he said cheekily as Kayla stared him down.

"Wow, you're an awesome designer, I love that." smiled Rena.

"Thanks." Kayla said quietly. "Will you excuse us Rena, I need to have a word with Shannon." said Kayla dragging Shannon off into a deserted hallway. When they were alone, she exploded. "Why am I wearing this?!" she growled as Shannon smiled.

"Because-"

"No, don't answer that. Shannon, don't you understand? I don't wrestle, and I hate this outfit."

"Since when? That was your prized possession when we were in high school."

"Yeah well that was before the shit hit the fan."

"Will you ever get off with this pity party shit? It wasn't your fault!"

"Shannon, how can you say that? You were fuckin there! If I didn't talk my parents into letting me drive, I wouldn't have gotten into that accident, and they would still be alive!"

"It wasn't your fault! Remember, the driver ran into US! It would have happened no matter who was driving. The guy was a drunk bastard!" he said as Kayla's eyes watered with anger before she turned on her heals. "Hey!" shouted Shannon as he grabbed her arm and spun her around, kissing her lips fiercely as she quickly fell into it, but just as quickly, she pushed Shannon away and quickly walked towards the woman's locker room so she could change.

END OF CHAP

Sorry about the choppiness and crappiness of the chapter, im tryin to provide some background info so you can understand why she does what she does. Hope you liked


	8. can i have a ride?

chapter 8

"Hey Rena, do you think I could catch a ride with you to the hotel?" asked Kayla timidly after Rena finished talking with Jackie.

"Oh of course." she smiled. "But I travel with Dawn, so if you don't mind, then sure."

"That would be great, thanks." smiled Kayla softly as she grabbed her stuff and followed Rena out the door and through the hallways.

"Why hello, are you two leaving already?" came a voice from behind the two.

"Yeah." said Kayla turning around, rolling her eyes.

"Yes we are Shannon. We don't have anything else to do tonight, neither does Dawn, so we're getting a jump on the traveling. Do you need a ride too?" she asked as Kayla sizzled.

"That would be cool, but I'm riding with some others, thanks though." said Shannon winking at Kayla.

"Alright then, bye." smiled Rena as she spun back around and continued her quest down the halls.

"I wanna talk to you later." whispered Shannon before he walked off, leaving Kayla alone before she left to catch up with Rena and Dawn.

END OF THE SHORT CHAPTER, sorry


	9. its about time

WHAT IS THE HISTORY BETWEEN SHANNON AND KAYLA? WHAT HAPPENED AFTER KAYLA, SHANNON, AND KAYLAS PARENTS GOT INTO THAT CAR ACCIDENT? WHERE DID KAYLA GO AFTER HIGHSCHOOL? WHY DOESNT SHE WANT TO WRESTLE ANYMORE? OR WEAR THOSE OUTFITS? ADN WHY DOES SHE THINK SHE IS FAT? THOSE QUESTIONS ADN MORE WILL BE ANSWERED SOON, STAY TUNED.

Chapter 9.

"You know, I think it's about time WWE got someone like you to come to Smackdown. All of us divas are so sick of being seen as boy toys." ranted Dawn Marie from behind the steering wheel of the rented four door sedan.

"It's quite ridiculous how we're just used as pawns in a chess game." said Rena from the backseat.

"Well yeah. I mean I just met you guys, but I can tell you're not incompetent women, I mean I'm pretty sure you guys could handle an actual match." said Kayla from the passenger seat who was fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"Last I checked, we could. Do you agree Dawn?"

"110 percent." she said. "But because I hate to be riled up about this while I'm driving, how about we catch a bite to eat? I'm starving." said Dawn.

"Yeah me too." said Rena. "Kayla?"

"I guess I could manage to eat something." she said quietly.

"Don't feel good?" asked Rena concerned.

"A bit."

"Well I'm sure if you eat something, you'll be a bit better." assured Dawn with a smile.

"Yeah." smiled Kayla as Dawn got off at the nearest exit and started to look for a place to eat.

"Denny's?" she asked.

"Yeah." chorused the other girls before Dawn pulled into the parking lot and entered the half full diner.

"Man I'm so tired of this traveling bullshit." sighed Rena as she looked at her menu before finding something she liked.

"I know, next week's going to be even harder." said Dawn sipping her water.

"Why?" asked Kayla.

"Diva shoot." said Dawn.

"In Hawaii." finished Rena

"Next week?!"

"Yep so you better start looking for suits now." said Dawn.

"Do we have to do it?" asked Kayla frantic while the other girls laughed. "But I don't want to have pictures taken. I look fatter in pictures. Cameras add like 20 pounds" she complained.

"You don't look fat in pictures, and you won't look fat in these." said Rena. "I've seen tons of pictures of you."

"Yeah Shannon shows everyone." said Dawn as Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Yeah what's up with the two of you anyways?"

"Nothing." said Kayla quickly.

Rena and Dawn looked at each other before nodding. "Riiiiiight."

END OF CHAP.

WHAT THE HELL IS THE HISTORY WITH SHANNON AND KAYLA?! AND BECUASE THERES A PHOTOSHOOT, WHAT WILL KAYLA DO? Dun dun dun…..i have no life

SO TELL ME WHAT YA THINK YALL!


	10. rockin in at the gym

Chapter 10

"Okay, Kayla, you have got to do this. You have to pose in a bikini in a week, so just do this until the photo shoot, and you'll look super hot. No one will know you were in a fuckin car accident and had to get plastic surgery and gained weight, no one will know." cried Kayla as she stared herself down in the cheap motel mirror. She was stripped down to her zebra print bra and boy cut panties, watching the mascara run down her eyes as she propped herself against the counter with her shaky arms, trying to give herself a pep talk. "It doesn't hurt. We've done this a million times before. Just slip the fingers down the throat, throw up, flush the toilet, brush your teeth, change, and then go work out. Nothing to it." She said breathing in and out very heavily. "You know what?" she asked to herself while wiping her red eyes away. "Fuck it!" she yelled as she made a bee line for the toilet and forced herself to throw up. "Ha, guess that's what you get for eating a light salad for dinner." she laughed bitterly to herself as she flushed the toilet, only watching a small amount of waste go down before turning to brush her teeth. "Good job." she smiled to herself after she washed her face and then changed into some jogging pants. "Now all I have to do is find a 24 hour gym." she mumbled as she looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it flashed 3:00 am. She then grabbed her key card and gym card and left the room, planning on just jogging to the gym there and back.

"Hey Kay, what are you doing up this late?" asked Dawn from behind.

"Shit." whispered Kayla as she slowly turned around, putting on a smile as she faced her knew friend. "No where, just uh, felt like going down to the uh, the um, the pool. Yeah I was just gonna go to the pool to um, ya know uh..."

"Meet Shannon?" asked Dawn catching Kayla off guard.

"Yep! I'm gonna go meet Shannon." Her lip curling ever so slightly at the mention of his name.

"Okay have fun." smiled Dawn.

"Yep, see you tomorrow." smiled Kayla brightly before turning around, loosing the smile automatically, before heading down the hall, skipping the elevator and going straight to the stairs. "It's more of a work out, burn more calories, loose more weight." she convinced herself as she ran down the stairs, trying to be quite as possible. "Fresh air." she whispered the minute she stepped out of the hotel doors and the sweet Virginia air tainted her features, almost making her forget what she was doing out at 3:00 in the morning by herself.

Before she stepped out of the doors though, she got directions to the nearest gym, and that is where she was heading now. For the first time in a long while she hated running. She used to enjoy it, it made her forget everything. But now running, it just made her remember how fat she was and how she had to push herself father to loose more weight. Who in their right mind thought of a diva shoot anyways? Did they all just want to conspire against her and have people make fun of her when they looked at her ugly fat pictures? Well she wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. Not tonight anyways. She reached the gym and briskly walked in, flashing her card to the red scanner, and went straight to the weight room, expecting it to be empty, but she was wrong. She quickly turned around, hoping not to be seen, but it was too late, the green freak found her.

"Kayla?" he questioned.

Maybe if she ignored him he'd leave her alone. Maybe if she could walk faster he'd -

"Kayla. I know it's you. Who could mistake that figure." smiled the man as he put the weights down and walked up to Kayla, spinning her around.

"Thanks Shane. You always make me feel great about my "figure"." she replied sarcastically.

"What? You're hot! You've got the perfect body." said Shane.

"Yeah the perfect fat body. Now if you'll excuse me, WWE is a bitch and is forcing me to do a diva shoot and I need to loose weight." she said turning around.

"Excuse me missy, you're with the WWE? How come I was not aware of this?" he asked cocking an eyebrow, making her smile a bit. He always did put her in a better mood.

"Because I didn't even want to be involved with the WWE." she said as they found their way to a set of treadmills.

"And why is that lil miss 'I can do anything you can do especially if it's a ring cause I'm better than you' ?" he asked, mocking her from when she was a teenager.

"I have my reasons." she replied somewhat coldly. "But because of the asshole Shannon, I am now the newest diva." she said rolling her eyes as she started up the treadmill, walking at a brisk pace at a low elevation.

"Well he only did it because he missed you. I mean you ran out on everyone."

"I did not run out on everyone!" she replied defensively.

"You did too!"

"Shane, I did not! I was underage, the judge didn't trust me by myself so I was SHIPPED away to my grandparents after I sold the house, then I got plastic surgery, as you can tell," she said pointing to her face as he nodded in a job well done. "and then when my grandparents killed off, I sold their house, and bought my house back. It's not my fault that you guys didn't come and see me, you knew where I was."

"Well as I recall, last time I tried to visit you, you pushed me off the roof." he said sending her a pointed look.

"I said I was sorry. Plus I was on my period, what did you expect?" she asked with a sly smile.

"You are something." he laughed as he watched Kayla upgrade from the walk to a fast run on a high elevation this time.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Raw."

"I know that idiot." she said rolling her eyes. "But what are you doing HERE, in a gym?"

"Oh, couldn't sleep. Just broke up with another girl, still upset about it, so I decided to work with it." he said simply.

"I'm sorry." panted Kayla.

"Eh, it's okay. Just haven't found my girl yet." he said.

"I'm sorry." said Kayla. "If there's anything I can do I -"

"Well you can always..."

"No! I am not hooking you up with anymore of my friends. Remember what happened last time?"

"Nope, don't remember at all." smiled Shane cheesy.

"Oh shut up." said Kayla shoving him lightly.

About an hour passed by with Shane and Kayla catching up on old times, while he stood there on an empty treadmill and watched Kayla kill herself running.

"Aren't you tired yet?" asked Shane as he yawned, looking down at his watch before looking back up at Kayla. "Are you okay? I think you should get off. You don't look too good." he said observing a very exhausted Kayla.

""No, I'm not done yet. If I have 2000 calories a day, and eat nothing, I can loose 1 pound, and- "

"Well you don't look to healthy, and if you ask me it looks like you don't need to loose anymore."

"Shane."

"Kayla." he said stern. "Come on. Lets go get you weighed and then we can work out a plan for you, okay?"

"Fine." she said as she weakly stopped the treadmill and used Shane as a support system to get off.

"Okay get your ass up there." joked Shane as he smacked Kayla's ass, getting her on top of the scale. "You weigh, drum roll please."

"Shane."

"Fine, fine, you weigh 143."

"Oh my God I'm fat! I lost two pounds! What the fuck!"

"Um, 143 is good and healthy doll."

"No it's not. I'm still fat. I need to loose more weight." she said as she jumped off the scale and went to the step climber.

"Yo." called out Shane as he pulled Kayla off of it. "You need to stop. Are you sick!" he asked pissed.

"Let me go Shane!" she struggled her frail arm out of his grasp, "And for your information, there's nothing wrong with me." she said before grabbing her head.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I don- I don't feel to good." she said faintly before falling into his arms.

"Shit" said Shane confused, before he adjusted Kayla in his arms and grabbed his keys out of his pocket and walked out of the gym, and to his car.

end of the chap, whatcha think?


End file.
